I Didn't Say It Was A Date
by howardtduck48
Summary: AU Season 1: He's been following Beckett for a month and now Castle is going to tell her the one thing guaranteed to make her happy. But will it?
1. Lunch

**Author's Note: This is probably stupid but I need to write it while my muse is on strike so I'll go ahead and publish and disappoint everybody.**

**Please let me know if it's worth publishing further chapters. (I'm currently writing Chapter 5 and it hasn't improved.)**

**For those following my previous story - I'm still trying to get my muse to talk to me again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lunch<strong>

Her cell-phone rang and she rolled her eyes at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Beckett."

"Good morning, Detective Beckett. Can I say that the wrong side of the bed suits you this fine morning?" Insufferably smug jackass!

"What do you want, Castle? I'm busy. Or are you going to tell me you've decided to stop being a jackass and leave me alone to let me do my job in peace?"

Did she imagine he hesitated before continuing? "I was just wondering what your favourite coffee hit was this early in the morning."

She thought about hanging up but gritted her teeth as her eyes met the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because I'm just at that little coffee shop two blocks over getting one for myself and I thought I could pick one up for you while I'm here. It sounds like you really need it. What would you like?"

"Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla."

"Excellent taste, Detective."

"Oh, and can you get me a bearclaw while you're at it. Might make up for whatever you do today that makes my job that little bit harder."

Again he seemed to hesitate but then continued as annoyingly smug and infuriating as ever. "Certainly, one bearclaw and one grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla coming up. I'll be there shortly."

"Wonderful," she muttered as she hung up and smiled in disbelief. That was almost human of him.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the precinct bearing his announced gifts she took hers, muttered "Thanks', then told him they were on their way to a crime scene at Blah-Blah Park.<p>

On the way to the car, she took quick bites, deep sips and then gave them back to him to hold while she drove.

Now was as good a time as any to bring it up, so he said, "Any plans for lunch, Detective?"

How stupid was the man? "Well," she began, her tone that which she would use for a particularly challenged rookie, "we have a fresh body so if I'm not interviewing witnesses at the crime scene or in the vicinity or at the precinct I'll be at my desk or the murderboard going over the details to find something to lead us to the perp."

"But you have to have lunch."

"I'll eat at my desk."

"That's no good. You'll just gulp it down, won't be able to enjoy it, give yourself indigestion."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just think we should take a break at lunch, go to Remy's and get two of the finest burgers you will ever wrap your lips around."

"I've been to Remy's and I'd only be having one burger."

"No, I know. The other burger's for me."

"So why would I be wrapping my lips around your burger?"

He was biting down on his tongue so hard he didn't notice the smirk that travelled across her features then disappeared without a trace.

"In any case, I won't be going to Remy's with you but I'll allow you to bring our burgers back to my desk, if you like."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"How are you going to make a lunch date at Remy's worth my while?"

"I didn't say it was a date."

A beat, eyes on the road ahead. "Figure of speech."

He hesitated then ploughed on. "Believe me, Detective, when we have finished our… 'date'… you will be overjoyed, you will be ecstatic, you will be thanking me… or at least not cursing me out like you usually do."

"I don't curse you out."

"I have excellent hearing. Your under-the-breath mumbling isn't as soft as you think it is."

"And it's not a date."

"So you'll come?"

"What will make me so happy that I will be thanking you at the end of our—not-a-date? Oh, have you really decided to stop following me around because if that's the case then I won't be just thanking you, I'll probably kiss you."

"Just a kiss?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buster. It's our first not-a-date."

"A guy can dream."

"What is this about, Castle?"

"We need to talk about Nikki."

"Who's Nikki?"

"Nikki Heat. The character I'm basing on you."

She was furious. "_Nikki Heat_?"

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"Change it, Castle."

"No."

"You are not calling a character based on me 'Nikki Heat'."

"Done deal, Beckett."

They were at the crime scene. "This is not over. We'll be talking about this at lunch."

"Name's non-negotiable."

"And you are buying me the biggest, most expensive, most delicious shake they have on the menu."

"No problem."

"And you may need to add a few dinners to that as well."

"Twisted my arm."

"At Claudio's."

"I've already sold my mother for next Christmas and Alexis for New Year but if there's anything you'd like to put up as collateral I'm sure a deal can be worked out."

She rolled her eyes and turned her focus to the crime scene. "What have we got, Lanie?"

* * *

><p>He had given her a headache. He was attached to the name and there was nothing she was able to say to make him change his mind.<p>

"I'll be a laughing stock."

"Since when does Kate Beckett care what people think of her?"

"You've known me four weeks, Castle. Zip it."

"Four very productive weeks, Detective."

"Depends which side of my job you're standing."

He hesitated and knew the moment had arrived.

"So how was the burger?"

"Delicious."

"And the shake?"

"Beautiful."

"Good. Excellent. Glad you've enjoyed the meal."

"I enjoyed the meal. Didn't much enjoy the conversation."

"You'll get over it especially now I've come to the bit that is going to make you so happy."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"And just so you know, I am totally open for kissing if you really do feel the urge."

"Kiss this, Castle."

"Why, Detective, is that an invitation?"

"Get on with it. We've got to get back. Well, I've got to get back. You can do whatever the hell you like."

She didn't notice his grin flicker momentarily but then the cover was in place and all seemed normal to her.

"I have but four words to say to you. Well, four words split into two sections of two words each, plus commentary, explanation and embellishment, if necessary."

"Is that how you do your writing, Castle? Throw a bunch of words at the page and have your publisher come along and cut out the crap?"

"Okay," and he was suddenly serious. "I'll cut out the crap. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For putting up with me following you, annoying you, making your job a little bit harder."

"Not like I had a choice."

"No, you didn't, and that segues into the other two words I have to say. I'm sorry."

Her face froze and she knew it looked as if she was glaring at him but she thought she knew where this was going.

"You were right this morning. I have decided to stop being a jackass and leave you alone to let you do your job in peace."


	2. Dinner

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, even you, Guest. I appreciate your honesty (but I really was expecting the first comment to be "This is stupid!" I am that needy and insecure.)**

**Just a note that the rest of the chapters I've written aren't as light as Chapter 1 but I've tried for light moments in each. And I'll be needy and insecure and warn you that I believe every one of you will come across a chapter that you will think is stupid, or worse, boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dinner<strong>

"What?" He had to be planning something.

"I'll finish up this case – if you don't mind – and then I'll be out of your hair and you can get on with catching criminals in peace."

"What are you planning?"

"Preparing my lips for the gratitude kissage."

"I am not kissing you."

"Tease."

"You're up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because jackasses like you don't suddenly come over all remorseful."

The ringing of her phone distracted her so she didn't see the hurt flicker across his eyes before being buried. "What?" she said to the person on the other end then, as she looked into Castle's eyes, "We'll be right back."

"Come on, Detective," he stood as she stood, taking out his wallet and making a quick calculation. "You should be happier. I'm giving you exactly what you wanted."

"This isn't over, Castle."

"Not yet, but tomorrow at the latest, I'll start to be a fading memory."

She was hiding her face as they made their way back to the precinct.

"We'll continue this at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You better pick a good restaurant."

"I can't do Claudio's. Not with this little notice."

"Make it for eight. I'll need time to get home and change."

"Will Mario's do you? He owes me a favour."

"Fine."

"You're very bossy."

"Well, start dialling."

He took out his phone and hit speed-dial and allowed a frown to cross his face while she wasn't looking. Her reaction wasn't the one he had expected. She seemed upset at the thought of him leaving, not relieved. Nah, imagination.

"Another layer to Nikki. New York's Finest Detective by day, slutty hooker by night, sexy dominatrix on the weekends."

"Don't you dare."

"Maybe I should stick around. See what other things I can find as the layers come off."

"I knew you were playing me."

"I'd play with you, Detective. I'd never play you."

What the hell was he playing at?

* * *

><p>She took in the atmosphere as she sat down and accepted the menu. This was very nice and – oh, just about within her price range. She owed Lanie that dinner so maybe they could come here.<p>

He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes. "Everything to your satisfaction, Detective?"

"I'm not on duty, Castle. You don't have to keep calling me 'Detective'."

"I thought Kate Beckett was never off duty."

"Four weeks, Castle. Nice party trick you had there, but there is a lot you don't know about me."

"I know."

Their drinks arrived and she sipped in silence, pondering. Whenever she looked at him, he would be looking back at her, small smile on his lips, eyes sparkling. What was that about?

"Castle…?"

He sat forward, blue eyes becoming even… bluer? "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She gave him the glare and he let it wash through him. Dammit, he couldn't have become immune already.

"After all that effort you went to, the strings you pulled, why have you suddenly decided to stop following me?"

"Why do you need to know? Can't you just accept it as… as a gift?"

"You come breezing in, disrupt everything then suddenly you've decided to just breeze out again. You owe me an explanation."

The sparkle faded a little, the smile lessened and he nodded almost solemnly. "You're right, I do."

She waited for more and waited and—"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Insufferable smug jackass. Why _did_ she care that he was leaving? She spoke through gritted teeth. "Why have you suddenly decided to stop following me?"

"Something you said yesterday."

She tried to remember. "What did I say?"

"You said you wished I would stop following you."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Well, you said you wished my ADHD would kick over and find another bright shiny thing to follow so you could get some peace. But it's the same thing."

She did remember saying that.

"There was another word in there. Used for emphasis. Starts with 'F'."

"I don't use that word."

"It was kind of hot, hearing you say it."

"I rarely use that word."

"I'm glad I heard it before I left."

"That was enough to make you decide to leave?"

"I thought you'd be relieved."

"It doesn't fit the Richard Castle I know."

"It's been four weeks. You don't know Richard Castle."

"I see enough of you on Page Six."

"See, that's the thing. I get so focussed on the act I forget about the real me."

"The act?"

"I have a reputation to live down to."

"You've certainly succeeded."

Almost sad. "I know."

She paused, pondered, studied those beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful? They're blue. Just blue.

"You've suddenly gone quiet, Detective."

"If you can't bring yourself to call me Kate, then can you at least call me Beckett?"

"As you wish, Beckett."

She hoped she hid her disappointment. "Why an act?"

"It's easier."

"Easier?"

"Easier to move on."

"Move on from what?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Tomorrow, when this case is closed, we will say goodbye and then—" He stopped, frowning as realisation struck. "No, sorry, bad example. When the book is published the NYPD will probably be looking for good press and with you being the inspiration for Nikki then they - and Black Pawn - are likely to want you highlighted… but I'll tell Paula to keep everything away from you as much as possible."

"I can fight my own battles, Castle."

She could see he hid a wince. "The offer's there."

"Noted."

"You're not eating, Beckett."

"I'm just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"What your angle is."

"No angle."

"What's the act?"

"You've seen Page Six."

"Then who's the real you?"

"A few people have seen him."

"So show me."

"What's the point? I'm moving on."

She hoped her wince was lost in her reaction to her phone ringing.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the building together, watched Esposito and Ryan lead the perp to the car.<p>

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I will be." She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I don't think Nikki will be investigating anything close to this. Too… sad."

"Change the name, Castle." There was no energy behind her words.

"Give you a lift back to the precinct?"

"There's only paperwork left."

"I could help you type it up."

"You're not driving my car."

"Then I guess this is it. Case is solved. I'm out of your hair."

He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment then, without looking into his eyes, started walking away.

"I can't deal with this tonight."

He took advantage of the darkness to allow the hurt to register on his face. She couldn't even shake his hand. Had he been that bad?

"Goodbye, Detective. I'll have Nikki do you proud."

"I'll call you in the morning, Castle."

What's the point if you can't even shake my hand?

"Thanks for dinner. It was… Thanks."

He watched until her car disappeared then turned to walk in the opposite direction. He had hoped for a better parting.


	3. Breakfast

**Author's Note: So this is the first obvious connection to a story onscreen.**

**My assumption is that they worked on more cases than we were shown in a season, and that everything we saw onscreen happened unless this story contradicts it.**

**Please let me know if you think any moments are stupid, unbelievable or just plain wrong. I can always try to rectify them in later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Breakfast<strong>

It was only five-thirty in the morning. Why was she calling him at this hour?

"Cazzil," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Beckett. We've got a body drop."

"Thazz nice."

"Construction site near the Blah-Blah Building."

"Gerd."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Ditetive…?"

"What?"

"Did I get past the thinking stage of telling you I wasn't going to be following you anymore?"

Sharp intake of breath. "Oh, shit, Castle."

"Oh, good. Not going mad."

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Late night. Bad case. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, I should have remembered."

"You said you were going to call. I was just expecting mid-morning. Something like that."

"Go back to sleep. I _will_ call. Later. If I get the chance. Sorry."

"Detective…?"

"Yes?"

"What's the body drop?"

"It's not your problem, Castle."

"I'm awake now. At least make it worth my while."

"A woman. Report says she's frozen."

"Wasn't that cold overnight, was it?"

"No, frozen solid. Like a Christmas turkey."

"I will see you there. Might be a little late. Wasn't expecting to be moving this early."

"I'm sorry, Castle. I won't do it again."

* * *

><p>It was a little café just near the construction site. They sat across from each other at a table near the window. A full English breakfast had been placed in front of him, pancakes in front of her.<p>

"I am so sorry, Castle."

"Don't worry about it, Beckett."

"I really forgot."

"I would have missed this if you hadn't forgotten."

"It's a weird one, alright."

"And I love the weird ones."

"At least your… last case may be an interesting one for Nikki."

"I'm not changing the name."

"I didn't bother asking."

"That's true."

"Would there have been a point?"

"No."

"I'll have to get used to it."

"You could get lucky. Maybe Derrick Storm really is the golden goose and this book will tank and Nikki Heat and Richard Castle will sink into literary oblivion. You'll have had your revenge without ever having to lift a finger."

She didn't like the thought of a book about her tanking. A book based on her. A book with a character inspired by her. She didn't like the thought of Richard Castle's next book tanking no matter what or who he was writing about.

"Why did you kill Derrick Storm?"

"I had no more stories to tell about him."

"But you have stories to tell about Nikki?"

"At least one."

"Only one?"

"The contract's for one."

"Do you only write to contract?"

"Not always, but…"

"But…?"

"I have to be inspired."

"And Nikki inspires you?"

"You inspire me."

"After only four weeks, do you have enough inspiration?"

"If I only had to write about Nikki, I'd have enough to write half a dozen Nikki Heat novels. But I'm not a good enough writer for that so I have to have the crime stuff. I've got enough of that for one."

"I think you're a good writer."

"You're biased."

"Because I'm a hardcore Castle groupie?"

"You're not a groupie."

"I'm not?"

"If you were a groupie, you would have made me your conquest."

She concentrated on her pancakes, keeping her head down, hoping he couldn't see her blush at the memory of how close she came to giving in to temptation.

"No, you, Katherine Beckett, are a True Fan. I know this for a fact because you read _Hell Hath No Fury_."

"I like it."

"You're weird."

_And you love the weird ones._

* * *

><p>She was at the new espresso machine, face scrunched as she tried to figure out how to use it. He thought she looked adorable.<p>

"Here, let me help you."

"No, I need to do it myself. You're… not going to be around."

"You could always RTFM."

"What?"

"Read the manual."

"You missed the 'F'."

"I don't say it often, either."

Ryan popped his head around the door. "Yo, Castle. Montgomery says you're leaving."

He looked at her. "You didn't tell them?"

She concentrated even more on the espresso machine. "I never got around to it."

Ryan looked at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"Are you saying it's not your fault?"

He turned to Ryan. "It's my fault. My ADHD kicked in. I'm really surprised I stuck around this long."

Ryan pointed his finger at her. "He's defending you. It's definitely your fault."

Once Ryan had left, she looked up at him and he shrugged.

"You don't have to leave," she said.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you."

"Ah…"

"'Ah…' what?"

"Just 'ah…'"

She stepped back from the espresso machine, waved her hands in its direction. He stepped forward and tried to make her the perfect cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you."

"Detective Beckett…?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Never refer to yourself as a bitch in my presence. Or any of the… similar words."

"I have been bitchy to you."

"I've deserved nearly everything you dished out."

"I bullied you into dinner last night."

"I did exactly what I wanted to do."

"I could have been nicer."

"I've been a jackass to you."

He handed her the coffee and she took it. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

She was about to say something more but Montgomery popped his head around the doorway.

"Beckett, there's a very important phone call for you. I'll transfer it when you get to your desk."

"Who is it, sir?"

"Don't keep him waiting."

She looked at Castle, lifted the coffee slightly and smiled to repeat her appreciation then left the room. Montgomery looked at him.

"You still here?"

"I hate goodbyes."

* * *

><p>He waited a few minutes, watching her through the glass. A few sighs escaped. Eventually he made his way to her desk just as she was hanging up the phone. She paused for a moment, tilted her head and looked at him.<p>

"That was your friend Bob."

"Did you say 'hi' for me?"

"He's invited all of Homicide to breakfast at his offices – half one week, half the next."

"That was nice of him."

"Says it's our reward for putting up with you."

"He knows me well."

"I told him Leo should also be invited and he agreed."

"He's a nice guy."

"Your doing?"

"I just told him I appreciated my time here and that everyone has been as co-operative and supportive as they could be."

"You mean, you lied."

"No. Everyone – and I mean, everyone – has been as co-operative and supportive as they could be. I can't ask for more than that."

Silence circled them for a few moments, then—

"You're staring, Beckett."

"What's your angle, Castle?"

"Seventy-three degrees."

She continued to stare at him.

Almost sad. "You don't trust me."

She blinked, moved, hoped she didn't come across as startled as she actually was. She started to move some papers on her desk, seemed about to speak, then stopped. She looked directly into his blue eyes.

"It was my mother."


	4. Precinct Lunch

**Author's Note: Have I missed a chapter between the last one and this one? I'm uncertain. Let me know if you think I have and I'll see what I can do.**

**(Updated: Very minor sentence modification. Nothing significant.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Precinct Lunch<strong>

Her cell-phone rang and she kept her response neutral at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Morning, Castle."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My psychic powers of deduction."

"How is my favourite female New York Homicide Detective this morning?"

"She's just popped out for a few minutes with a handsome motorcycle-riding doctor."

"Any idea how long she'll be?"

"She didn't say."

"When she gets back, tell her I called."

"Will do."

"Does the motorcycle-riding doctor have a name?"

"Nikki's Second Fantasy."

"What's Nikki's first?"

"You tell me. You created her."

"Ruggedly Handsome Pulitzer Prize-Winning Magazine Journalist."

"That's better than a handsome motorcycle-riding doctor?"

"He's ruggedly handsome."

"Just like you."

"You think I'm ruggedly handsome?"

"That was your description."

"You listened."

"It made me laugh."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"How does she meet this Ruggedly Handsome Pulitzer Prize-Winning Magazine Journalist?"

"He's following her while she's doing her job."

"Why?"

"He's writing an article about her."

"Just like you."

"Close enough."

"Does he like her?"

"He's dating her."

"We're not dating." She ignored the look Ryan and Esposito gave her.

"I didn't say we were."

"What do you want, Rick? Or are you getting bored without someone to annoy?"

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"What do you want me to be doing?"

"Chinese takeaway. I can bring it by the precinct."

"What's your agenda?"

"Do I have to have an agenda?"

"You always have an agenda."

"Not always."

"What do you want?"

"I have some Nikki questions to ask."

"It can't wait?"

"I told Gina I'd have this chapter to her by COB today. But I have questions."

"If you have so many questions, why didn't you stick around?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"I knew you hadn't told me the truth."

"I told you the truth, just not all of it."

"I have to go. I'll keep twelve to one free. If I can."

* * *

><p>She tried to hide her astonished smile as Castle exited the elevator followed by four delivery boys laden with containers. He smiled at her as he led them to the break room, grabbing two containers to give to Ryan and Esposito as he passed them, grabbing another two containers before entering Montgomery's office.<p>

Montgomery looked up. "Didn't you leave?"

"I missed your smiling face."

Montgomery took the containers. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Montgomery looked at the writing on the containers. "How did you know?"

"I'm a writer. I notice things."

"Not everything."

"More than you think."

He entered the break room, returned carrying a tray with a number of containers on it, called back over his shoulder, "Take that fourth tray down to Level 2, please. Ask for Leo." He turned with concern to Ryan. "Leo's in today, isn't he?"

Ryan nodded. "I spoke to him earlier."

"Good." He walked up to her, smiling, indicating the nearest meeting room. "Shall we?"

"After you."

He entered the meeting room, placed the tray on the table and she followed. Karpowski started to follow her but Ryan and Esposito chorused a clearing of throats and Karpowski slunk away to her desk. Kate glanced at her boys, smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>She was slumped in the chair, container in hand, relaxed in his presence.<p>

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you. All questions answered to my satisfaction."

"So you'll be able to get the chapter to Gina?"

"Should be able to. If I don't get distracted."

"Do you want to be distracted?"

"Depends what distraction you had in mind."

"It's been quiet without you."

"I miss you too."

"I didn't say I missed you. I said it was quiet without you."

"My mistake."

"Are you moving on?"

"Does it look like I'm moving on?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not moving on."

"What is the truth?"

"I was a jackass to you that first day."

"Which specific bit are you thinking of?"

"My party trick."

"That was the second day."

"Was it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"That… really took me by surprise."

"It's part of my act. I observe a person, hear them say a few things and then hit them with the abridged version of their life story. I'm right more often than not."

"I bet you are."

"But halfway through talking to you, seeing that look in your eye, I realised it wasn't a party trick. It was real. Your real life. Your real pain. And I was turning it into a cruel joke at your expense."

"It hurt, but I didn't think you were making a joke of it."

"Not a funny joke."

"Not a joke at all."

"I'm sorry. You deserved to deal with the real me, not the jackass."

"And this is the real you?"

"It's some of the real me."

"I'm liking what I see of the real you."

"You may see more."

"Promise?"

"Threat."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"What?"

"The ADHD crack."

"You give it too much credit."

"That's part of _my_ act. My way of keeping people at a distance."

"Does it work for you?"

"Define 'work'."

"Doesn't work for me either."

"Does it cost you a lot?"

"A few things."

"Only a few?"

"The important things."

"You could come back."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"It's up to you."

"Another part of your act?"

"There's many parts."

"We're a perfect match."

"I'm not dating you."

"My loss."

"Could be mine."

* * *

><p>He glanced at the nearest clock. He had to go soon anyway and he wasn't sure how she would react.<p>

"Kate…?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought…?"

"Thought what?"

"Have you ever thought about re-opening your mother's case?"

She had to control her breathing to keep herself from taking his head off. The cold fury in her voice sliced through him.

"Don't you dare, Castle."

He had pushed too far again. Backpedalled.

"Kate, I—"

"Do you ask alcoholics if they've thought about another drink? Junkies if they've thought about another hit?"

Probably best if he didn't say anything more.

"I looked into my mom's case every day for the first three years on the force and I realised if I didn't stop, it was going to destroy me."

Christ, he was so incredibly selfish and stupid.

"Do you want to see me destroyed, Castle? A little substance for Nikki?"

So that's how deep the pain runs. He had been so lucky in his life never to know that.

"You touch my mother's case and we are through."

She stood and she wouldn't look at him, but stopped at the door, fingers on the handle, half-turned to speak over her shoulder.

"Are we still on for dinner?"


	5. Breakfast In The Park

**Author's Note: I'll probably annoy a lot of you with this chapter but the person is cannon. (As in, should be shot out of.)**

**This and the last chapter make me think I should change the title to 'Strange Relationship'. (An old Prince song - can't remember the lyrics, just the title.)**

**Next chapter will be along as soon as I can bring it to you.**

**(Pre-emptive strike: I know the difference between 'canon' and 'cannon'.)**

**Oh, and all appropriate acknowledgements to the creators of _Castle_, only the third series I've ever written fan fiction for.**

**(Updated: Very minor sentence modification. Nothing significant.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Breakfast In The Park<strong>

He came bounding through the doorway of the warehouse like a puppy and bounced up to them. He mouthed "Thank you" to her and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Esposito frowned at him. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

Before he could answer, she said, "He called me. Asked if we had a crime scene he could come to."

Ryan stepped into his personal space and squinted up at him. "Didn't you leave?"

Esposito smirked at him. "You missing us?"

Ryan turned to her. "Is he even allowed down here now?"

She shrugged. "Paperwork's still valid."

Esposito stepped up to him. "You bored with civvy life now you've had a taste of working with New York's Finest?"

"I needed to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Meredith is in town."

Ryan was puzzled. "Who's Meredith?"

She answered for him. "His first ex-wife. Alexis' mom."

"She's staying with you?"

He shrugged helplessly. "She's Alexis' mom. She's not here often."

She looked into his blue, blue eyes and smirked. "Also makes it easier to have sex with her if she's under the same roof."

His eyes widened in alarm – "How did you know I had sex with Meredith?" – then he clapped his hand to his mouth as he realised he had admitted it.

Her smirk grew stronger. "Trained detective."

Ryan wasn't understanding. "You've had to escape the ex-wife you have sex with?"

She turned to Ryan. "Sex is one thing but if he stuck around he'd have to talk to her. Can't have that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take the hit.

"Low blow, Beckett," whooped Esposito in admiration while Ryan winced in sympathy.

As she walked around to survey the crime scene she happened to walk by him, leaned in close, whispered, "Sorry."

He leant toward her ear, whispered, "I probably deserved that."

She arched an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes. "Probably?"

They held their gaze. Their smiles matched.

He glanced at the victim and moved away. "Hey, that's Voudou."

* * *

><p>They sat on a bench in the nearest park, indulging in a breakfast of the fattiest fried foods they could find in the area.<p>

"About Meredith…" he began before realising he wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to explain anything, Castle." She hadn't had a juicy chicken piece in a long time.

"It's just… when…" and he trailed off again. There was no good way through this conversation.

"You can sleep with your ex-wife as much as you like. It's none of my business." She reached for a napkin, wiped her mouth. "You can sleep with both your ex-wives. Not my concern."

"I'm not sleeping with Gina—"

"Not my concern."

He reached for a fry, chewed pensively. She tilted her head to look at him.

"We're not dating, Rick."

"I never said we were."

"We're not dating. We're not involved. We're not in a relationship. We don't have sex. We haven't kissed. We don't hold hands."

They sat in silence, reflecting on her words. Breakfast was delicious.

Eventually, she sighed. "How is Alexis?"

"She's… she's happy to see her mom…"

"But…?"

"It's hard for her. Meredith waltzes into town, stirs everything up, then waltzes out again leaving Alexis heartbroken."

"Sounds familiar."

"I didn't leave you heartbroken."

"If you say so."

"It's too early to deal with this, Kate."

She looked at him, murmured sincerely, "I'm sorry." She handed him a chicken piece. "Try these, they're delicious."

"Thanks."

She sat silently for a while, pondering. "I can't imagine what it's like for her. Having a part-time mom. How often does she see Meredith?"

"A couple of times a year. In a good year."

"How does she feel about that?"

"She says she loves her mom, but once or twice she's said she doesn't like her."

She smiled to herself and murmured, "Good girl."

He swallowed, blinked away the glistening in his eyes. "She felt guilty afterwards. Punished herself by not having ice cream for a month."

She looked at him and smiled. "She's lucky she has you."

"I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"You don't have a dad."

"I've never known my father. It's never been any different for me. You know exactly who you're missing."

She breathed deeply, blinked a few times. "What were you thinking when you asked about re-opening my mother's case?"

He wished a baseball bat was pounding the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kate. I was so stupid. So selfish—"

She made sure he could see her eyes. "No, no, I mean, what was your idea? What was your plan? What did you think we could do?"

He held his breath for a moment, released it. "Are you sure…?"

She nodded.

"I know some guys. I thought maybe we could show them details of your mother's case."

"You think they could see things I didn't?"

"They can look places you can't."

"Who are these guys?"

"Some of them it's best you don't know about."

"Am I going to have to arrest you some day, Castle?"

"You can use your cuffs on me at any time, Beckett."

She paused, looked directly into his blue eyes. "Let me think about it, okay?"

His voice was soft and watery. "Sure."

"So why did you have sex with Meredith?"

"She's crazy. The sex is incredible."

* * *

><p>He was leaning in and his tone was doing something to her she didn't want to admit to. "You know what I really, really want you to do?"<p>

He was so close to her and she knew what he wanted and she still wasn't certain if she did want it or she didn't.

Then his mouth was near her ear and he growled, "Never, ever call me 'Kitten.'"

She rolled her eyes and smiled as he started to walk past her, then she reached her arm around to his chest and grabbed his shirt, pushed him backwards until he was facing her. It only worked because he co-operated.

She looked up into his gorgeous… into his sparkling blue eyes and glanced at the twitching of his lips.

"You don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make promises you have no intention of keeping."

"You thought I was making a promise?"

"Shut up."

She reached her hand behind his head, brought their mouths together and after too long and too short a time they parted, stared into each other's eyes, taking a while to remember breathing was necessary.

"Uh…" he said.

"Um…" she said.

"That…" he said.

"You…" she said.

"Thatwasamazing," he said.

"Yeahincredible," she said.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"See you," he said.

"Catch you later," she said.

She listened as his slow-fast-then-slow-again-then-fast-again footsteps retreated.

She saw Esposito staring at her open-mouthed and changed her stance, raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes. _What?_

Esposito startled then turned to Ryan who had missed the whole thing.

Ohhh-kay. She wasn't doing that again until she knew she really did want it.


	6. Pizza At His Place

**Author's Note: This is what you get after the initial inspiration fades.**

**Took me three complete rewrites to finish this and maybe ten lines from the original remain.**

**I make the assumption that people know episodes well and I don't need to explain certain references in detail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pizza At His Place<strong>

Her cell-phone rang and she smiled softly at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Detective."

"You're still calling me 'Detective'."

"That's your name."

"It's not my name."

"Then what is your name?"

"You know my name."

"Is this a wrong number?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Who am I talking to?"

"Detective Katherine Beckett."

"I told you it was your name."

"You can call me 'Kate'."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't like 'Kate'?"

"I like 'Kate'."

"You should."

"What can I do for you, Detective Kate?"

"You called me, remember?"

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You've forgotten."

"You confused me with your name."

"What's up, Rick?"

"I'm bored. I need someone to annoy."

"You're not annoying me."

"I haven't started yet."

"Do you have to?"

"Don't you want me to?"

"I like what you're doing now."

"This isn't annoying you?"

"Not at all."

"I've lost my touch."

"You're too far away."

"Do you want me to come closer?"

"It's up to you."

A beat. "Or maybe you."

She paused, pondered, took a silent deep breath. "Did Meredith get away okay?"

An extended beat. "On her way to LA as we speak."

Below a whisper. "Good."

"I had Alexis spy on her just to make sure."

"Really?"

"She was right there in the cab beside her. Meredith never suspected a thing."

"Your daughter is a great spy."

"I think it runs in the family."

"Probably skips a generation."

"Ouch."

Smiling. "Sorry."

Hesitant. "Kate, about Meredith—"

Almost sad. "We're not dating, Rick."

"I never said we were."

"I know you didn't."

"I better let you get back to work."

"Do you have to?"

"I have some writing to do."

"What's Nikki up to?"

"Kicking Rook's ass to the curb."

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"What don't you know, Detective?"

_What to do about you._

* * *

><p>His smile reached beyond his eyes as he opened the door to see her standing there, holding two pizzas.<p>

"Detective Kate."

"Hi." If he didn't know better, he would swear she seemed a little nervous. Or was it something else?

"Have you come to arrest me?"

"Why would I arrest you?"

"I killed someone today."

"Was he a bad guy?"

"Yes. Yes, he was."

"Then he deserved it."

"You're not going to cuff me?"

"Do you want me to cuff you?"

"Do you remember my safe word?"

A beat. "'Apples'."

"Then you can cuff me."

"I was in the neighbourhood. Thought you might be hungry."

"Starving. Whenever I get inspired I get into The Zone and forget about trivial things like eating. Your timing's perfect."

He stepped aside to let her enter and noticed she seemed to relax a little.

"Good. I hope there's enough for Alexis and Martha."

"Mother is out hunting for prey and Alexis is with her study group. I can have their share."

"You'll get fat."

"Do you know how strenuous it is killing people? I'll burn off the excess in no time."

"Good. I don't want you to get fat."

"Is everything okay, Kate?"

* * *

><p>They sat either side of the loft's island counter, pizza boxes open between them, eating a slice each.<p>

"It just brings back memories."

"Did the daughter see her?"

"Stuck in the safe? Yes, she did."

"Horrible. Having something like that be your last image of your mother."

"It is."

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their slices.

"I'm sorry, Kate. For stirring up memories. I should learn that I don't have a right to know everybody's story."

"You wanted to be my hero. Solve my mother's murder. Have me love you forever."

"That should earn your gratitude or appreciation at best. Not your love."

She looked deep into his… blue eyes.

"You wanted to ease my pain a little. I appreciate that."

"You give me too much credit."

"Maybe you don't give yourself enough."

She looked down. Their fingers had entwined across the counter. She didn't think he had noticed.

"Is your offer still open?"

"Are you sure?"

"I want to do it."

"Only because I brought it up."

"I would have gone back to it anyway."

"Kate—"

"I want to do it while I have someone I can trust with me."

He blinked, swallowed. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Do it? Or trust you?"

"What if we find nothing?"

"At least we tried."

A beat. "The offer's still open."

"After this is over, we'll take a look at her file."

He finally noticed and slowly removed his fingers from hers. She felt the loss of contact deep within herself.

"So what's your next step in the case?"

"We know they're connected to the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre, but I can't get a list of donors. No-one will sign an order."

"Not even Markoway?"

"He had the decency to look embarrassed. By the way, he asked me to the next poker night."

"What are you going to do?"

"Beat you at poker."

"About the case."

"They've got an event tomorrow night. I'm afraid there's going to be another robbery and murder and I can't stop it."

"You know, I never did get to go undercover while I was following you."

"There was Sam Cavanaugh's old apartment. We pretended we were married."

"Doesn't count."

"What are you thinking?"

"We could go on a date."

"We don't date."

"Undercover date. Different thing."

"It's black tie. I don't have a thing to wear."

"I can help you there, if you'll let me."

* * *

><p>She adjusted her dress as they watched Ryan and Esposito lead the perps away.<p>

"You're not going with them?"

"The boys can handle it."

"Where did you keep the badge?"

"Use your imagination."

"So what now, Detective?"

"I own you now, buster. Call me 'Kate'."

"You've rented me, not purchased, Kate."

"Still means you're mine tonight."

"I'll get you the money tomorrow."

"Forget about it. You've bought me a lot of dinners."

"Not that many dinners."

"So buy me more dinners."

"Are you sure…?"

"Don't you want more dinners with me?"

"More dinners on the way, Kate."

"Good. Still up for dancing, Mr Castle?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Ms Beckett."

They moved onto the dance floor. As his hand took hers, they let the music embrace them.

Time probably passed and she was enjoying this and was sad it would have to end. "How long till the band stops?"

"Whenever you're tired."

She halted, leant back to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm paying them an additional double-whatever-they're-getting to stay on until you leave."

"How did you know I'd stay?"

"I didn't."

She dropped her gaze, resumed their dancing.

"This would have been a great date."

"It's a pity we don't date, Kate."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

They danced through the night. She almost wore out the espresso machine the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten the kiss. Neither have they.<strong>


	7. Pastries At The Precinct

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the huge delay. I've finally admitted to myself that I can't do better than this but instead of being published let's just pretend this chapter has escaped.**

**I think I'm finally comfortable categorizing this as Romance/Humour.**

**I should be able to publish another chapter within the next few days but I need to know whether this one works for you because if it doesn't then neither will the next one.**

**Translation: I'm begging for reviews so I can try to make the rest of the story worth your patience and your time. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Pastries At The Precinct<strong>

She looked up as the elevator doors opened and when she saw him standing there she couldn't stop the blossoming smile even if she had wanted to. "Rick." She hoped her breathy relief was noticeable, but not too noticeable.

His smile seemed to exceed her own as he stepped into the elevator to stand in front of her, soft eyes looking into hers. "Detective Kate."

"Good timing."

"We have perfect timing."

She couldn't tear her gaze from his face. That smile. Those eyes gleaming into hers. She sensed rather than saw the elevator doors behind him close, felt the vibration as it continued its journey.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"The sleep of the… just?"

"Just what?"

"Just dog tired."

He smiled, shook his head. "Wouldn't call you a dog."

She swallowed. "What would you call me?"

There was no hesitation. "A gazelle."

Her breath hitched, her tongue absently softened her lips. "Why a gazelle?"

"Elegant, beautiful, graceful. Light on your feet."

This was too much. This was beyond what they agreed. She had to stop it. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Do you need me to say it?"

She didn't want to stop it. "It can be nice to hear it."

"Even from me?"

"Even from you." _Especially from you._

"What does your motorcycle-riding doctor say?"

"What do you think he says?"

"He says you're adorable."

She was glad she didn't stop it. "That's exactly what he says."

"Smart man."

"Pity he's not ruggedly handsome."

"That's always a pity."

He realised he had been remiss and held out the contents of both hands to her.

She took her coffee, smiled her thanks. "So how did you sleep?"

"Had a nightmare."

Her eyes roamed the contents of the tray in anticipation. "Bad one?"

"Awful."

She searched through the pastries a second time and frowned at him. "There's no bear claw."

"That was my nightmare. I was being chased by fifty one-handed bears all trying to get their hooks into me."

"They ran out of bear claws?"

"Yes, and I didn't know what you liked otherwise. There must be something here for you."

She looked into his blue eyes a moment longer than he expected then took a croissant. "We haven't had fifty breakfasts."

"It was a warning."

"That we shouldn't have any more breakfasts?"

"That I need to give up pizza before sleeping."

"As long as you don't give up ice cream."

He had no response and she glanced at him, saw the recrimination he was trying to conceal. She sighed internally.

"Rick, we're not—"

"I never said we were."

"I can't expect—"

"But I can."

"We agreed—"

"I remember."

"We're just—"

"I know."

"Are you going to let me finish one—"

"No."

She smiled and took a sip from her coffee, a bite from her croissant. After she finished, she nudged him with her shoulder so he would look at her. "Thanks for coming in so early, Rick. I… want to get it out of the way."

"No problem, Kate. I'm following your lead. I'll do whatever you want."

_I want you to come back._

* * *

><p>He followed her from the elevator to her desk and it was only after he put the coffee and the tray down that he noticed.<p>

"You haven't moved my chair."

She hesitated, then gave him the honesty he deserved. "I thought you'd come back."

"Do you want me to come back?"

She started to speak, stopped, resumed. "It's up to you."

"You always say that."

"You want me to say something else?"

"It's up to you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the file she had been carrying beneath her arm, handed it to him.

"Copies of everything. Reports. Photos."

"Do you want to be there when I show my guys?"

"Only if they report back with anything."

He took the file, didn't open it, instead studied her. He wasn't sure if anyone who didn't… care about her would notice the tension.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?"

Puzzlement frowned her features. "What?"

"Definition of 'fine'."

She pondered a moment then looked at him softly and shrugged. "Sounds about right. Haven't looked at that in seven years."

"I can stick around today if you like. Annoy you at close range."

"You don't annoy me."

"I used to."

"Not anymore."

"Then I need to get my skills back."

She took a breath, did not want to offend him, spoke softly. "I really appreciate what you're doing, Rick, but I don't need pity."

"Then I'll only give compassion."

Another frown. "What's the difference?"

"Pity implies superiority on the part of the person pitying. Compassion is between equals."

She pondered again, looked at him with an even softer smile then nodded. "I can take compassion."

He was about to say something more when the elevator dinged and Ryan and Esposito emerged. As they made their way to their desks, Ryan was the first to notice him.

"Hey, Castle. Escaping sex with the ex again? Haven't you got anywhere else to go?"

Esposito looked at Ryan in disgust. "Are you a doofus? He's okay with sex with the ex. It's the talking afterwards he's getting away from."

Castle turned to each of them in turn. "FYI, Meredith has returned to LA and you are talking about the mother of my favourite daughter."

Esposito's face froze and he quickly sat at his desk, reached for some paperwork, picked it up and studied it upside down. Ryan fled to the break room.

He sat down in his chair, hoping she wouldn't notice the reaction he thought he was only partially concealing. He had missed this.

"Favourite daughter?" She smirked at him, eyes gleaming, and he didn't think she had noticed. "How many daughters do you have?"

"Just one, I hope."

"Any sons?"

"Not that I know of."

She nodded with mock scepticism and he smiled at her for a moment before becoming serious, leaning in, speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

She looked clear into his blue eyes, matched his soft tone. "Don't be. It wasn't some young Hollywood starlet you met on the couch of a TV talk show. You and Meredith have a history and history gets… complicated. And we're not—"

"That history is over."

She took a sip of her coffee. "If it makes you feel any better I slept with Leo that night."

"Leo's eighty."

"That's why we slept."

His smile tried its best to be genuine. "You're extraordinary."

"So you keep saying."

Their gazes held even after Montgomery emerged from the dinging elevator, broke only when he stopped by them on the way to his office.

"Can't seem to get rid of you, can we, Castle?"

"I left something behind when I departed."

"What?"

"I'll know it when I find it."

Montgomery grunted then walked to his office. Ryan emerged from the break room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Castle."

"What?"

"We need another espresso machine. Your dancing girlfriend wore it out yesterday."

She glared at Ryan but he gave her an innocent smile as he sat at his desk.

He gazed at her a moment and she saw him make a decision. "Jacinda was here?"

"Who's Jacinda?"

He hesitated, looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just some young Hollywood starlet I met on the couch of a TV talk show."

She smiled and he seemed to notice relief beneath it. "Yes, she was here. Honestly? Don't know what you see in her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Enough people have commented about motorcycle boy and Jacinda that it seems I've failed to present them properly. Motorcycle boy is KateNikki's imaginary boyfriend. Jacinda is now Rick's imaginary girlfriend. I'll try to make that clear in a later chapter.**


	8. Pie, Coffee, Apple Turnover And Lunch

**Author's Note: ****Enough people have commented about motorcycle boy and Jacinda that it seems I've failed to present them properly. Motorcycle boy is Kate/Nikki's imaginary boyfriend. Jacinda is now Rick's imaginary girlfriend. I'll try to make that clear in a later chapter.**

**Warning: You're going to hate the ending of this chapter.**

**Update: Blame Babelfish for the faulty translation. Or maybe Kate isn't as fluent as she thinks she is. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Pie, Coffee, Apple Turnover And Lunch<strong>

He was leaning against her desk, staring at the murderboard, slowly eating a slice of pie. She was staring at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Killer pandas?"

"You have a better theory for the panda hairs?"

"My two-year-old cousin has a better theory for the panda hairs."

"Then let's hear it."

"Panda hide smugglers. There was a news report just last month about two smugglers in Nepal. We know our victim had made contact with the Nepalese Embassy recently. We also know how… passionate he can get about animal abuses. The panda hairs at the crime scene can't be a coincidence."

"You suspect he somehow got wind of someone smuggling in panda hides through the docks and wanted to stop them?"

"I do."

"Boring."

"You're still going for killer pandas?"

"Yes. A crack team of ninja pandas waiting to ambush him as he completes the round of his lonely shift at the docks."

"Why?"

"Mysterious are the ways of the ninja."

"You know, I had forgotten how insightful and helpful your entirely plausible outside the box theories could be. I don't know how we've solved cases without you. You should come back."

"Admit it. You really love my crazy theories, don't you?"

_I really do._

* * *

><p>She stepped back from the espresso machine and handed him the cup.<p>

He inhaled the aroma then tasted. "I'm impressed."

"I read the manual."

"I never made it past the first paragraph. I'm even more impressed."

"It reads better in the original Cantonese."

"You read Cantonese?"

"I'm a polyglot."

"A greedy parrot?"

She glared at him and shook her head.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I'm fluent in four and can read the manual in another seven."

"Say something fluent."

"_Ma grenouille tiens un cappuccino."_

"What does that mean?"

"My frog would like a cappuccino."

"What?"

"You had to be there."

"I wish I had been."

She finished making her own coffee then sat at the nearest table with him. She looked at him, reached her hand across the table to cover his.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me unless we find something."

"That's not what I'm thanking you for."

"Then what…?"

She paused, trying to find the best words, gave up, shrugged. "For being you."

"Jackass playboy?"

"You know that's not all you are."

"It's a lot of what I am."

"You're so much more. Thank you for letting me see that."

"My glamour is working."

"Huh?"

"Magic spell."

"You cast a spell?"

"A powerful one."

"Explains a lot."

"What does?"

"That I'm under your spell."

"You only think you are."

_I know I am._

"I'm still a jackass, Kate. As you've seen."

"We can all be jackasses sometimes."

He watched her eyes flick away from his, down slightly, back again. His eyes flicked away from hers, noticed her lips part, returned to that beautiful hazel.

Esposito's voice came from the doorway. "Do I need EMT's on stand-by?"

He turned to the doorway in time to see the detective retreat under the force of her glare.

"What?"

"Ignore him."

She sighed, sat back. The spell had been broken.

"I better see if they've finished checking your suggestion."

"Ninja pandas?"

"The other suggestion."

"The boring one."

"What can I say? I'm a boring cop."

_You're not boring at all, Detective._

* * *

><p>She paused in the doorway to their meeting room, watching him as he studied the file, taking note of every hesitant breath, every wince. He put the photos aside (face down so she couldn't see), started on the reports. He was a speed reader. Soon, he sat back, noticed her and met her eyes. She could see he wanted to cry her tears for her.<p>

"So…?" She walked to the table, placed the apple turnover beside the mug of coffee sitting in front of him then sat down beside him, placed her own coffee near his. "Anything stand out for you?"

"Nothing obvious."

"Do you think your guys can help?"

"I know who we can start with."

"Who?"

"Doctor Death."

"The guy from 'The Fantastic Four'?"

"That's 'Doctor Doom.'"

She shrugged. "You're the geek boy."

"Says the geek girl."

"Show me your Warren Ellis, I'll show you my Frank Miller."

"Sexy."

"You have no idea."

"I'm beginning to get one."

"So, who's 'Doctor Death'?"

"Doctor Clark Murray. He's a forensic pathologist."

"Don't know him."

"He's a guy I know Lanie looks up to."

"Then he must be good."

"He is."

"How do you know him?"

"He's helped me kill a few people over the years."

"So he's an accessory."

"Like a handbag?"

"Brooch and matching earrings."

"A necklace."

"A shawl."

"A scarf."

"A muff."

He coughed and butter wouldn't melt in her mouth as she sipped her coffee, blinking innocently at him.

"I'll get these to him tomorrow." He picked up the apple turnover – "Thank you" – took a bite.

She put her coffee down, leant back. "Well, you were right. Our victim was up to his… proverbials in debt with one very hungry loan shark looking to bite them off."

"Vivid imagery there, Detective Kate."

"I've been reading the wrong books."

"I'm sure you have."

"Ten red panda hides would have allowed him to pay off the loan and then some."

"You think he intercepted the smugglers and tried to make off with the hides, principals be damned?"

"Or he was smuggling them himself, principals be damned. What's ten red pandas against keeping the jewels intact?"

"The things we do to protect our jewels."

She looked at him with an intrigued smirk. "And just what have you had to do to protect your jewels?"

"Sign over my immortal soul to Gina."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I thought your jewels would have a higher price."

"You've been thinking about my jewels?"

Hiding her smile. Airily. "Idle speculation."

"There's nothing idle about my jewels."

She turned back to him with shining eyes and a wry smile. "I've noticed."

"I walked right into that." She could still hear the guilt and she wished she could convince him to fully forgive himself.

"Have some ice cream. It'll make you feel better."

He gathered the reports and photos, replaced them in the file. She sighed.

"I better start following up the leads our loan shark gave us."

"I'll start making some phone calls. Tee my guys up."

"Mind buying me lunch?"

"Of course not."

"I've got to go see Lanie soon. If you don't see me out here, meet me down there."

* * *

><p>She and Lanie looked up as he entered the morgue carrying a blueberry muffin.<p>

Lanie's surprise was obvious. "Castle, I thought we got rid of you."

"I've missed you too, Perlmutter."

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate. Instead he gave Lanie the blueberry muffin.

"For you. Enjoy."

"What do you want?"

"For you to enjoy."

Kate walked over to him, idly brushed a piece of lint off his jacket. "Everything set?"

"Table booked. Walking distance."

Lanie was alert. "You two have another date?"

They both turned to look at her and said, "It's not a date."

Lanie dragged her to one side. "You and I are supposed to be best friends. You're supposed to tell me if you're dating, especially if it's him."

"We're not dating."

"You two and a meal and it's not a date?"

Kate nodded, face neutral. "That's right."

"And I suppose you two dancing the night away wasn't a date either?"

"It wasn't."

His voice came from across the room. "It was undercover. Not a date."

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate.

"Then what is it if it isn't a date?"

"Not a date."

"Sure sounds like a date."

"Can't help what it sounds like."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No."

"Where are you going to not date?"

"Not dating in the morgue," he said.

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate.

"So where did you hear about the dancing?"

"I have my source."

"And what else has your source told you?"

"Nothing. He's more scared of you than he is of me."

"Good."

"So there is more to tell?"

"Nothing important." She glanced at him, hoped he could tell she was fibbing.

"You are seriously testing the bounds of this friendship, Kate."

She winced, then looked into Lanie's eyes, lowered her voice. "If there was anything I could tell you, Lanie, I'd tell you."

Lanie sighed. "You still owe me that dinner."

"Soon. I'll make the time. I promise."

"Go. Enjoy your date."

They said it together. "It's not a date."

* * *

><p>She pushed away her plate, leaned back, looked at him as he gazed at her with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. She noted how much calmer she felt now than this morning when… before he got onboard the elevator. She was glad he offered to stay.<p>

"Beautiful," she said.

"Thank you. I've been working out. Got a new hair-stylist."

"I meant the meal."

"My mistake."

"Although, you are polishing up well."

"I try my best."

"Just for me?"

"For everybody."

"Not sure I like that."

"Then it's just for you."

"Do you want dessert?"

"I'm full. But if you want something…"

"I'll get a caramel sundae."

"Sounds nice."

"They have those huge glasses. We can share."

"No, I'm right. I'm full."

She looked into those gorgeous eyes and realised.

"You've still decided to give up ice cream? I told you, Rick-"

"I'm full, Kate."

She put on the glare. "For how long?"

This time he wasn't immune. "Birth of my third grand-child."

"You haven't done anything to deserve that punishment."

"I think I did."

She sighed, lowered her gaze to the table. After a moment she came to a decision, raised her head, stared directly into the depths of his glorious blue. "Have some ice cream on Sunday."

"A sundae on Sunday?"

"If you like, we could share."

"You want to do something on Sunday?"

"If you're not busy."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll think of something."

His phone beeped to indicate a text message. He picked it up, read it.

"Alexis is asking if she can stay over at a friend's on poker night."

He started typing a response and she watched him, observing the softness and warmth and… love that swept over his face as he thought of his daughter.

The words were out before she wanted to stop them. "I miss you."

He was only half-listening, let the automatic response escape before he realised. "Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes."

He finished typing, stared at his phone a moment longer than she thought necessary and then he slowly looked at her. His eyes were no longer sparkling.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry, but it was never going to be that easy. They will be together - no point in writing this if they weren't - but there's more to the journey before that happens.<strong>

**I'm guessing you hate me now.**


End file.
